Meet n' Greet: The Grand Shinobi Tournament Get's Underway!
Tournament Hall, Land of Iron As teams begin to arrive in the hall, Team Hŭ casually walks in, grabbing their name tags and fastening them to their chests. Team Kirā walks into the hall a few moments after the first team steps in. As the members pick up their name tags they look around the hall and start observing their would be opponents. Yelling can be heard from outside the hall, suddenly Team Mitsukai's Sensei, Mitsukai Kihaku walks in with her head down in embarrassment as her student Gekizai Sansukado follows her and behind him Arashi Shishio dragging Enkou Tsugumi behind him. "Oh... Hi, nice to meet you all." Gekizai said to the other teams looking at his own team at the same moment, Hi guys", Arashi said looking up from Enkou, at another Team entering the meeting hall. Team Hŭ calmly ignores the clumsy team. Bō Sǐwáng loudly says, "This team is gonna lose for sure!" to Kōtetsu Akumu. As they continued to greet the incoming teams, Shoku Hyūga puts on a smile, hoping to get to the matches. Waiting for more teams to arrive, Bakuha Hakoda walks up to Team Kirā. "So, where are you all from and how did you meet?" he asked, slightly suspicious about their motives. Turning around from observing the overenthusiastic fellow Raizen turned to face his addresser with a slightly perturbed expression on his face. "Oh us? Well er.. You could say we are from everywhere. Kori here and I are from Iwa. We were in Konoha to get Kori's brother to join our team but he was away so Sōsuke here joined us instead. And Ryūjin is an old training buddy of mine from Kiri." Kori then stepped up from the bar with a drink in his hand which seemed to be covered in frost. "You know the one thing I hate about these open bars? The drinks are never cold enough for my taste." He then held out an icy cold hand to Bakuha and said, "Nice to meet you." "I DONT WANT TO BE HERE! I TOLD YOU GUYS IM BUSY TODAY!" Enkou says boisterously. He said he didn't want to enter the tournment, but the team had a vote, which came out to be a two way tie. But there sensei told them her votes counted twice, so she broke the tie and made him go. He was utterly upset, because there was a very cool musical band playing in the village that day, which he was obsessed with. His one vice would be not hearing good music everyday. Growing annoyed and utterly angry with Enkou's tyrade, Arashi did the only thing he knew what to do in a situation like this. "Arashi.........." Arashi said as he began bringing his hand into the air. But by the time Enkou saw what he saw, it was too late. "....CHOP" Arashi said as he landed his hand down with thunderous force on Enkou head, comically leaving a small dent in it. Everyone was now staring at them. Team Halberd walked in soon after, four females as a whole. Dasuto as the lead took her time to glance around, she had entered this tournament for the heck of it. Imoshinai there for also said reason. Surein was here on behalf of the Tsuchikage, and Mang here for the reason of aiding 'Sungakure', but she was trully here for reasons of killing and fighting in Jashin's name. "Alright lets crush these WORMS" Shouted Recca Akira as Team Akira enters the room. With Max Shiki walking into the room with a cocky grin as he searches the room for hot babes, next entered Roxas Akito Deai who walk in smiling and laughing at his sensei. Finally Matt Hyuga entered sheepishly and nervously, due to the large crowd of strangers. Bō focussed himself and felt the chakra of the room. It was clear most of the people here were strong opponents, but some were weak and easily defeatable. Eyeing the Tsuchikage, he walked over to her, hoping to enjoy a conversation with the Head of Iwagakure. "Hello, I am Bō Sĭwáng, a noble of Takigakure. And you must be Dasuto Musume, the leader of Iwagakure." he casually spoke, trying to remain calm. The Tsuchikage was beautiful, more than all of the women of Takigakure. He'd make sure to stay on her good side. Team Mitsukai walked over to Team Akira and each began talking to one of their own. Mitsukai Kihaku walked over to Recca Akira and the two shook hands.....for a few minutes beggining a strength competition to see who would give up first. Arashi walked over and greeted Roxas Deai, while Enkou snuck up behind Matt Hyuga and scared him, recieving another chop from Arashi. Gekizai walked over to Max Shiki and began his usual, nice kid routine. "Hi nice to meet you. Im Gekizai Sansukado." "Hey dude, im Max Shiki, nice to meet you. Did you see any hot girls around here?" Max said to Gekizai. "Well there's a whole team of girls over there, but, there not the hottest." Gekizai said pointing his thumb to the Girls behind them. "Oh, thanks dude." Max said as he walked away. "Good Luck Roxas. It was nice to meet you." Arashi said as he finished his conversation with Roxas and walked away. While Raizen and Kori were talking to that young man with the unique chakra signature, it reminded Ryūjin of a Golden Baku for some reason, Ryūjin discretely activate his sharingan and began examining everyone present. He wanted to get a sense of their strengths with respect to how much chakra they all had. Tapping Sōsuke on his shoulder he pointed towards the Tsuchikage Dasuto Musume and said, "That one has an unusually strong amount of chakra. And if I am not mistaken then like our friend Kori she is also a Jinchūriki." Sōsuke cocked his head and brought his right eye to bear on her and nodded, "Yes. This is going to be one interesting tournament." After all the chit-chat had ended, a mysterious man appeared. "Welcome everyone! I am Hugo, your MC of this fantastic event! This was the kick-it-off meeting, and the tournament starts now!" glancing around the room, Hugo made a slight grin. "Now," he continued, "I will announce the matches of the first round. Match one will be Team Hŭ against Team Akira. Match numeros duos will be Team Shinjitsu and Team Dragon. The third match will be between Team Yotogi and Team Kirā. And finally, the last match of the first round will be Team Shadow versus Team Halberd. Team Mitsukai will have a pass to the next round because there is no ore teams to compete in. Now, to track all the matches, my clones will be watching, recording everything. Since you all know the rules, I suggest meeting with your opponents and finding a place to do battle." Team Hŭ immediately walked up to Team Akira and merely spoke, "Come." Whether they followed or not, the team dashed to the outskirts of the Land of Iron, one of Hugo's clone in tow, awaiting their challengers. "Um...right" Spoke Matt sheepishly as he followed behind them keeping up with their past as the dashed towards the outskirts of the Land of Iron, his clothes flapping in the wind as he jumps and skips from one tree to the next. Then following behind him is Roxas who smiles cheerfully as his curly locks flap in the wind. Next is Max who soon over takes the two, after all he not gonna be shown up. Finally when they all have covered some ground Recca would swiftly appear behind them and over take them, a bottle of Bacardi in hand. "Don't GET ahead of your selves you ASSHOLES!" Shouted Recca drunkily... Raizen looked around the room trying to figure out who the members of Team Yotogi were. Sōsuke walked up to him and said, "No point just looking around. TEAM YOTOGI! WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE STEP UP." Kori stepped up with a finger in his ears "You really need to control your vocal chords. I know you want to get started but why oh why did you have to shout in my ear?" Team Dragon then steps into the tournament hall looking around for team shinjitsu their first opponent in the tournament but then dereku runs into the hall and screams, "we finally made it". the team's leader Urufu Hoshi walks up to Dereku and slaps him in the back of the head and says, "calm down we haven't even started yet remember what I taught you". The team then finds a spot in the hall to rest up from their long travel to the hall and meditate before their match. As soon as Sōsuke's screams' faded away, a group of four figures appeared seemingly out of nowhere between the different groups, their face concealed by emotionless ANBU masks. The figures stood next to eachother in a wedge-like position, a cat- and fox-masked duo in the front with an unclear-shape masked one to the left and a blushing cat-masked one to the right. They stood silent and immovable, while the other teams in the room had momentarily interrupted their conversations due their unexpected arrival. While everyone turned to look at the new arrivals Ryūjin spoke in calm vice to his team mates. "Thats them. All ANBU. We seem to have received the tough end of the draw. Lets go. ''" All four then started to walk towards their opponents. yori couldn't believe that team shinjitsu wasen't there yet it didn't seem to bother baggu though he just sat there in a deep meditative state waiting patiantly for them. Yori turns to urufu and asks, "uhmm... urufu are we going to get to fight soon I want to show off my abilities and show my friends and family that I can be a great shinobi". Urufu blinks his eye's open then looks at his student and says, "I hope so yori I am starting to get tired from waiting for too long" urufu then begins to tell them his plan and strategies for the battle. Team Shinjitsu appears in a flash of light as Koi warps them in with his Kekkei Genkai. The Group consist of the Current Mizukage, The Current Leader of Akatsuki, Jinchuriki of the Sanbi and Former Kyubi Host. Koi looks around and smirks. "This will be a piece of Cake." Kasumi his wife laughs at the assortment of ninja as her son the sanbi host remains quiet, the last member looks around and is silent as well knowing that he just wants to fight and is actual oblivious to the fact that his teammates are all affiliated with akatsuki. Urufu opened his eye' to observe the new team that popped up and could feel a ominous chakra from one of the team's members automaticallly knowing it was that of a jinchuriki because of it's similarity to his own he turns toward his teammates and say's, "that is team shinjitsu let's introduce ourselves to them ok team". Team dragon gets up and walks over to their competition to say hi and get their battle underway. Team Mitsukai huddled in a circle. "OK guys, everyone get to a battle and observe each team. Write down info, elements and jutsu of each team. This way we can get a head start on battle plans for each fight." Arashi said to his sensei and teammates. "Fine, but i still dont want to be here." Enkou said depressingly. "Ok Arashi-san" "Ok 'rashi-chan." Gekizai and Mitsukai said repectivly. "Ok...1....2....3...SCATTER." Arashi said before jumping to the battle between Team Fu and Team Akira. Harusame looks up at Urufu and smirked. "So your a host too?" The young shinobi asked as his eyes glowed blue and then back to normal. "Thats enough Harusame!" Koi snapped at his son. "Our speaking will be done on the battle field not here, we will be waiting in the land of iron." Koi said as he opened a new portal to leave. "Team Shinjitsu move out!" He called as he vanished within his Kamirippu, Kasumi followed but to a different location and both Harusame's vanish using the Fox Flash Technique of the Kitsune. Urufu surprised at the blood lust in the jinchuriki eye's turns to his team and tells them to steer clear of the host and let him handle it just stay safe until they find their opponents. Urufu then asks Baggu to use his bugs to transport them to the battle field hearing that Baggu gathers his bugs under the whole team and lifts them to the battle site that team shinjitsu picked for them. :::::::::::'Closed Till Further Notice.'''